What Are You Waiting For?
by XdillydillyX
Summary: Gajeel saved Levy's life, again. It was nothing new to her but she was tired of feeling weak and helpless. She was also confused with the feelings that had built up in her heart over time for Gajeel Redfox. It was time to face him. While they are at the costume party, she plans to confess to him, hopefully it'll all go well.
1. A Night to Remember

Levy flinched at the attack. A small scream had left her mouth but it didn't stay. No, Gajeel was already a step ahead. Levy watched Gajeel who was already badly beaten. That Iron Dragon Slayer wasn't going down so easily was he? Levy didn't want to risk it, she stepped forward and did her best to help.

"Shrimp get down!" Gajeel yelled at her. Levy stood terrified. That blade was faster than she was and Gajeel was too far away. The scream just angered Gajeel further. "Levy!" Gajeel wanted to rush to her but he had to make sure no further damage happened to her. He finally made contact to the pursuer, the theif. How had he let this happen? The man took one hit and was out cold. Lily was getting up. He looked at Gajeel who was rushing to Levy.

"Gajeel...?" Levy spoke softly holding her shoulder just above her heart. It hurt, but she didn't want to seem any weaker than she was. Tears were swelling up in her eyes, the pain was almost unbearable.

"Levy," Gajeel picked her up. Her blood on his clothes, his mind only on getting her help.

"Gajeel, I can go get help." Lily said flying up into the air. "Get her to the motel."

Gajeel nodded and without a second thought ran as fast as he could to the motel the three were staying at while they were away from the guild. Levy had wrapped her arms around Gajeel but she passed out before the reached their room, it was from the pain.

* * *

When Levy woke up Gajeel was talking to Lily. She sat up and cried out in pain when she moved her arm. Gajeel turned to her quickly, "You alright, shrimp? You took a pretty bad wound to the shoulder." he had the sound of worry in his voice. Levy could clearly hear it even though he was trying to hide it.

Levy gave him a small smile, "I'm okay, it just hurts." she said. She looked at Lily who had moved to Gajeel's lap. "Lily, are you okay? I noticed you got hit pretty hard back there."

Lily smiled, "It takes more than a small hit to take me down." Levy smiled a little but was a bit upset for the fact that she had passed out because she couldn't take the pain of getting a knife thrown into her shoulder.

Gajeel glanced between Lily and Levy then got up and stretched. "Well it is getting pretty late and we have to head back to Fairy Tail tomorrow so time for bed." he said. He gave Levy a small smirk and he noticed the surprise in her face from it. Lily didn't seem to notice anything. He walked to couch and laid down while Gajeel went to the bed across from Levy's.

"Good Night." Levy said quietly. It was nearly a whisper but she knew Gajeel heard her. He turned out the light and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Levy woke up with a nightmare about halfway through the night. She sat up quickly in her bed seeing Lily sleeping on the couch peacefully. She looked over at Gajeel who was hugging his pillow as he slept. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to wash her face, there was no way she was falling back asleep.

In the bathroom Levy cleaned herself up a bit. She washed her face and noticed how dirty she actually was. Gajeel and Lily had gotten her fixed up, but they didn't clean her up. She started the shower and undressed slowly to keep the pain minimal. She looked at the bandages over her shoulder, and she slowly peeled them off seeing the stitches in her shoulder. She touched it and sighed. She stepped into the shower.

Levy took longer in the shower than she had planned. "That was fun." she said quietly turning off the newly cold water. She wrapped herself in a towel and started drying her hair with another ignoring the pain in her shoulder as she did so, then she heard the bathroom doorknob begin to turn. She froze as Gajeel opened the door.

"L-Levy?!" he said with a surprised look. She blushed brightly, "What are you doing up so early?" he was slightly embarrassed and was turning around.

"I could ask you the same question." she said grabbing her clothes. She quickly got dressed and touched Gajeel's shoulder. "Why are you awake?" she asked quietly.

He glanced back at her, "I noticed you weren't in bed and I thought I'd look around for you. I got...worried." he looked away and walked out of the bathroom. Levy followed him turning off the bathroom light.

"Gajeel..." Levy said but trailed off when he looked at her. She looked away quickly to notice Lily was no longer on the couch. He wasn't even in the motel. She sighed and sat on the couch.

Gajeel watched Levy closely then joined her on the couch where he lounged beside her. "You should get more sleep, shrimp." he said quietly. He yawned and pulled her closer. Her heart picked up pace as she hugged him and closed her eyes, "You'll be safer right here." he yawned again and closed his eyes. Levy didn't have another nightmare that night.


	2. The Return Home

Pantherlily walked into the motel to see Levy cuddled up close to Gajeel. He smiled and began packing up his things. He knew it was only a matter of time until Gajeel told his feelings to Levy. He talked about them all the time, and Lily told him to take his time telling her, but he should also understand if she doesn't love him back.

After a while Lily felt someone's eyes watching him and he turned to see Gajeel looking at him. He had his arms around Levy. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." Lily said with a smirk. Gajeel glared at him and Levy shifted in his arms then hugged him tightly as she opened her eyes slowly. She smiled taking in his scent but then quickly pulled away embarrassed.

"We should get going you two." Lily picked up his bag and walked to the door. Levy got up and stretched and walked to the bathroom and cleaned up her clothes from earlier. She packed her bag quickly and glanced at Gajeel as she followed Lily out the door.

* * *

Once they were back at Fairy Tail Lucy had rushed to Levy hugging her tightly being careful of her shoulder. Levy smiled at her friend. "How are you, Lu?"

"I'm alright, my question is how are you?! I heard what happened!" she replied smiling. "I'm glad you're okay! How are things with," she glanced over at Gajeel.

Levy looked over at Gajeel and blushed brightly then looked back at her friend, "Still really awkward for me. I haven't told him yet." she whispered.

Lucy smiled and looked around, "You should tell him at the party."

"What party?" Levy questioned her friend and glanced up to see Mira talking with Gajeel and Lily.

"The costume party coming up. It's going to be great. I can help you get an outfit together and everything by this weekend."

"Lu, it's Wednesday." she saw Natsu walking over.

"I know! I work fast!" Lucy said quickly.

Natsu reached them, "Got a new job, you ready?" he asked. Lucy nodded and said bye to Levy. Levy smiled as she watched the two walking away with Happy flying close behind.

Levy sighed and headed towards the bar. Gajeel and Lily were walking away so she thought she would talk with Mira for a while. Mira greeted her with a smile as she sat down, "How did the job go, aside from the injury?" she asked wiping off the bar.

Levy smiled at her, "It went well." she blushed thinking about how Gajeel let her sleep in his arms the night before.

Mira smiled noticing the blush and put the towel down, "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Levy blushed brighter and looked at Mira, she crossed her arms in front of her resting them on the bar. "Gajeel let me sleep beside him last night." she whispered.

Mira smiled, "That's great! Have you told him yet?"

"No."

Mira looked at her, "Have you thought about telling him at the party?" Mira started cleaning a glass.

"Lucy had the same idea, I just don't know how to tell him." she looked down nervously.

Mira smiled, "You'll figure it out. I can't wait to see your costume!"

* * *

Gajeel sat beside Pantherlily watching as Levy spoke with Mira. He looked at his companion who was staring at him. "You need to tell her."

Gajeel sipped his drink, "I planned on doing that at the party this weekend." he said. He took a bite of iron.

"Have you decided what you are going to be?" he looked at Levy.

"I'm just going to dress nice and hopefully someone will assume something." he shrugged and went back to watching Levy. When Jet and Droy walked over to her he got up and walked out of the guild hall towards his home. He didn't care much for the two and he rather not be pissed off because of them.


	3. Home Visits

Levy laid out on her bed and sighed. She threw a pillow over her face and began drifting off into sleep when she heard a knock at her door. She growled to herself and got up slowly. She opened the door feeling like she was going to fall into whoever was at the door. It was probably just Lucy but when she looked up Gajeel was standing there. Her heart skipped a beat and she jumped and fell backwards. He grabbed her arms and kept her from falling.

"You okay, shrimp?" he asked helping her gain her balance.

She smiled shyly and was slightly embarrassed trying to hide the blush on her face, "I-I'm fine." she said. She smiled at him and she noticed something change in his eyes for a moment. There was a hint of something other than the original reason he came over. "Gajeel?" he looked distant.

"Sorry." he scratched his head and handed her a bag, "Natsu dropped this off at my place on his way out of town. He said to bring it here." Gajeel crossed his arms in front of his chest feeling silly. He had acted annoyed with Natsu and Lucy for dropping it off at his place to give to Levy, but he was more than happy to take it to her if it meant he could see her for a few moments.

"Th-thanks." she pulled a note out of the bag, "It's from Lucy." she said. She smiled. "Is this it?" she looked up at him again.

Gajeel looked around and went to turn around when Pantherlily stopped him, "No." Lily said coming around Gajeel and smiling at Levy. "Can we come in?"

Levy looked between the two and nodded moving aside so they could come inside. "Just take a seat on the couch, I'm going to go see if this fits." Levy said closing the door behind the two. She walked to the bathroom.

Gajeel was relaxing on Levy's couch when she came out of the bathroom. Levy couldn't help but notice that Lily was nowhere to be seen. She looked around a bit more before she noticed Gajeel staring at her. "What do you think?" she asked him spinning in a little circle to show him the dress Lucy had gotten her for the party.

Gajeel got up and looked away, "Looks great, shorty." he said. "I feel something is missing."

"What?" she looked at him as he looked around. He grabbed a small crown off her dresser and placed it on her head. He smiled and she looked in the mirror as Gajeel made his way to the door. He pulled it open and was closing it when Levy turned around to talk to him. She frowned hearing the door close and quickly took the dress off and dressed in pajamas then threw herself on her bed and fell asleep. The crown was still in her blue hair.

* * *

Lily was cooking something on the stove when Gajeel slammed the door, "Why did you do that?" he asked quickly. "I-I almost slipped up and said something I shouldn't have." he glared at the exceed.

Lily hopped down from the stove with a plate of food and set it on the table and sat in front of it, "I hoped you would have. I can't stand watching you look at her that way. She is going to notice eventually." he began eating.

Gajeel walked to his room and laid in his bed. He put his arms behind his head trying not to think of Levy. He couldn't tell her that he loved the dress she had put on and he couldn't tell her the way he felt about her. He was worried it wasn't the way she felt. Gajeel soon fell asleep with her on his mind.

* * *

Levy woke up in the morning to someone banging on her front door. She sleepily walked over to it and opened it peeking out at the person there. The sun felt like it would blind her.

"Levy!" Lucy exclaimed with a huge smiled on her face.

"Lu," she yawned and opened the door letting her friend in. "I thought you would be back later." she closed the door.

"Levy, it's three in the afternoon." she looked at her friend. "Did you get the dress?" she smiled.

Levy rubbed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair feeling the crown on her head. She took it off and smiled remembering Gajeel put it there. "Yeah." she said walking into the kitchen. She got some water. "Did you have a plan for it? All you said was it was part of the costume."

"I was hoping you would find something to do with it." Lucy sat on her sofa and Levy sat beside her placing her cup on the table in front of them.

"Oh, alright." Levy stretched and looked at the friend.

A few hours passed before Natsu came knocking at the door looking for Lucy. Lucy left on another job that she would be gone on until the party. Levy smiled and said good-bye to her friend. She sighed and locked the door. The weekend was not something Levy was looking forward to. She was nervous but Lucy had told her to be herself, which was what she planned on doing. She just had to make it there.


	4. Style

Levy smoothed out her pink dress. She began working on her hair and sighed looking at it. "It doesn't look good enough." she said to herself. She tried a few more styles and finally decided to comb it out and wear it down. She placed the crown on her head and smiled. _He added a nice touch the other night._

The past few days had been long and Levy had barely made it through the day but it was almost time for the party and she was more nervous than she ever had been before. It was time to finally tell Gajeel how she felt, she just hoped he wouldn't completely shoot her down. She heard heart break was not a fun thing to deal with.

A knock at the door broke Levy from her thoughts and she whirled around and walked to the door. She slipped on her shoes on the way and opened the door after straightening out her dress one more time. She smiled at Lucy who was wearing a queen's gown with a huge crown on her head. Her dress was a blue. Levy stepped out and locked her door. "You look better in that than I thought you would!" Lucy commented once they started walking towards the guild hall.

"You think so? Gajeel seemed to like it too." Levy replied smiling to herself. "He told me to add in the little crown too."

"Nice! You look like a princess!" Lucy linked arms with her friend and they walked to the rest of the way chatting.

* * *

Gajeel fixed his suit and looked at Pantherlily who was dressed in a small suit of his own. Gajeel's was a navy blue. Pantherlily just wore a black one. "You tried to match her, didn't you?" Lily asked at they headed out the door.

"Is it that obvious?" Gajeel's red eyes looks over at his small exceed.

"Only to people who know you love her."

"So you." he smirked.

There was a silence between the two for another little while before curiosity hit Lily. He realized that Gajeel had never gone over the plan of how he was going to tell Levy McGarden he loved her. "How do you plan on telling her?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Gajeel stopped in front of the guild hall watching Levy and Lucy walk inside side-by-side. He couldn't help but stare at Levy. She looked so beautiful in the moon light and the way she looked in the dress just made it even better.

"How do you plan on telling Levy you love her?"

"Oh," Gajeel looked down at the cat and stretched a little, "I was going to get her alone and just tell her everything, with style I suppose."

"With style..." the exceed went inside leaving Gajeel in front of the guild hall.

Gajeel watched people enter the guild hall, he couldn't tell his friend he was nervous. The Iron Dragon Slayer had realized that was what he was going to _have_ to do.

* * *

Lucy separated from Levy as soon as Natsu had noticed they had arrived. Levy headed straight for the bar where Mirajane was preparing drinks and talking with Cana. She smiled at her and held up her finger. Levy had decided to let Mira think of the best way to tell Gajeel that she had feelings for him. After two minutes Mira walked over.

"Hey Mira." Levy said as Mira placed a glass in front of her. She poured some water in it and smiled back.

"Hey," she replied. "Has he arrived yet?" she wiped the counter in front of Levy.

"I saw him on my way in. He was outside talking with Lily."

"Lily is right over there." Mira looked over at Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily. Levy looked around and didn't see Gajeel.

"Oh, well where could he be?"

"There." Mira said. She looked at the door where Gajeel was walking in alone. "Go to him and ask him to step back outside with him. Then tell him. Don't hesitate, if you hesitate you'll never get a chance like this again."

"A-alright." Levy said nervously. She got up and walked towards the Iron Dragon Slayer. Her heart was pounding and when she reached him he had the look and emotion in his eyes again. Levy stopped in front of him and before she could open her mouth he looked away and walked in another direction.

"Wait, Gajeel." she whispered. She looked at her feet and he turned around. He smirked, not that she could see it.

"Yeah, shrimp?" he questioned her.

"Will you step outside with me for a moment?" she looked up at him. He looked into her eyes and nodded. The two stepped outside without anyone noticing them.


	5. What Were You Waiting For?

Levy followed Gajeel outside and she really hoped her couldn't hear her heart pounding in her chest. He stopped and looked back at her, "Let's go to a park." he said quietly. This threw Levy off but she nodded. He led the way and she followed behind him quietly. Once they arrived at the park, Gajeel picked a bench and they sat at it.

"Was there something you needed, shrimp?" Gajeel asked relaxing on the bench.

Levy swallowed and put her hands in her lap, "Yes. I did need something." she spoke quietly and knew her voice was shaking. "I-I need to tell you something." she looked up at him. Their eyes met and she went to speak but she couldn't.

"Can I tell you something first?" Gajeel asked, hoping he wouldn't lose his chance. He knew this was going to be his only chance to confess to her for a while.

"Wh-what?" Levy looked at him a little surprised and that was when she realized he may possibly be telling her something she didn't want to hear. If he couldn't hear her heart beating before, he could now.

"I..." the Dragon Slayer bit his lip and looked away. "I love you." he looked back at her and made eye contact with her. He got lost in her eyes.

Levy stood up quickly, "Y-you do?" she backed away a few steps and tried to keep her cool.

Gajeel stood up and turned away, "It's alright. I understand what you feel. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, Gajeel! It's just, I'm shocked. I came here to tell you the same thing." she was staring at his back and saw him look over his shoulder at her, "I love you too, Gajeel."

He turned back to her and pulled her closer before she knew it. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as she hugged him. He rested his chin on her head as they hugged, "That would explain why you were so cuddly the other night, shrimp." he whispered.

"Yeah. I felt really safe in your arms that night, much like I do now." she looked up and he moved his head back and looked back at her. "I was scared you didn't feel the same for me. I feel like I'm such a burden..." she trailed off and looked down at their feet. She started to pull away when Gajeel took her hands and held them entwining their fingers.

"You'll never be a burden, and never were." he whispered in her ear. He rested his head on her shoulder. Levy blushed a little.

"What were you waiting on?" Levy asked quietly.

"What?"

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"I honestly don't know." Gajeel looked up at the sky and let Levy go. "I could ask the same question, but I'm sure the answer is the same."

She nodded, "We should probably head back to the party." she smiled at him and walked to the path. "Come on!"

"Right." he sighed and followed. "I was enjoying time alone." he mumbled.


	6. Thoughts

Gajeel had slipped his hand into Levy's on the way back to the guild hall but when they arrived and were about to go inside, they pulled apart, "Gajeel," Levy said looking at him. "Should we tell everyone?"

"Hm?" He looked at her confused.

"About us." she blushed slightly.

"Oh." he scratched his head. "We shouldn't make it obvious but, I honestly don't care if the whole world knows because I've got your heart as much as you have mine."

That made Levy blush brighter. She moved closer to him and hugged him. It threw him off guard but then he returned it wrapping his strong arms around her small body.

Levy pulled from the hug, and when she did Gajeel held her close. He leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against her's, first to see if she let him kiss her. Once he was sure she was alright with this he fully kissed her.

Levy was a bit shocked when their lips first met, but she liked it. His lips were warm, and strangely, she got comfort as he leaned in to kiss her fully. Gajeel was that one person that made her feel safe no matter where she was. He never failed to protect her, unlike Jet and Droy.

Levy shook the thoughts from her head and backed away from Gajeel shyly. Thinking. She was thinking and thinking was going to ruin this for her. Did she only love him because he could successfully protect her? Was she really that weak?

Gajeel was giving her a look. He seemed like he wanted her to come close to him, and let him kiss her again. She shook a little. She was scared. Before that, she had never been kissed. She had never let _anyone_ get that close to her.

"I-I'll see you inside." she said quickly. She ran inside, her pink dress flowing behind her. She slammed the door to the guild hall and everyone looked at her.

"Levy?" Lucy said walking over quickly. "Is everything okay?" she put her arm around Levy's shoulder and walked her away from all the attention. "Is Gajeel out there? Did you tell him?" she sat Levy down at the bar where Mirajane came over.

Levy shook her head. She was cold and shivering. "H-he knows. He loves me back, but I'm questioning my feelings now." she felt the tears swelling up in her eyes. They started blurring her vision.

"First thing, calm down." Mira said setting a cup in front of her. She smiled brightly at Levy. "Everything will be okay."

Lucy hugged her friend tightly. "If you need anyone to talk to, I'll be here for you." she said.

"So will I." Mira added.

Levy nodded and laid her head on the bar. "It's been a long night. I-I think I'm going to go home. Sleep on it. I will try to talk to him again tomorrow."

"That sounds like a plan." Mira said.

"I'll walk you home." Lucy said.

"No. You stay here. I know Natsu is waiting for you to go back over there." Levy smiled at Lucy and got up. "I'll be okay."

"Alright." Lucy said hugging her friend again. She walked back over to Natsu as Mira waved good-bye to Levy.

* * *

Gajeel sighed looking up at the sky. The moon was up high and Pantherlily was still inside. So was Levy.

Gajeel was a little away from the guild hall when he heard the front doors open, then close again. Levy was outside and walking in the direction of her home. He smiled seeing her, but she didn't seem like she was looking for him at all.

 _Take her home,_ he thought to himself. But no, he doubted she would want that.

 _Then I'll just make sure she gets home safely._ He smirked and followed behind her quietly. He kept a safe distance, so she couldn't hear him.

Levy started to turn around so Gajeel slipped into an ally. He sighed and waited about a minute. Just as he turned out of the ally he was hit in the back of the head and he fell. He looked up from the dirt to see two guys carrying and unconscious Levy away. He got up quickly, "Levy!" he yelled chasing after them, but he was grabbed from behind and thrown into a wall, where he passed out from sudden exhaustion.

 _Levy..._


	7. The Next Morning

Gajeel woke up to the sun hitting his face and Pantherlily holding a bucket. He was soaked with cold water. He glared at his cat and sat up, "What happened?" he questioned the exceed as he sat up. They were in an ally. _Levy_ , he jumped up. "Where's Levy?!" he looked at Lily.

"I'd assume she is at her home." Lily replied putting the bucket down. "You got drunk last night and it took me forever to wake you up."

Gajeel shook his head, "No, no I didn't. Damn it! We need to find Levy." he walked out of the ally and realized that it wasn't the same ally he had been hiding in when they took Levy. "Where are we?"

"Next to the guild hall." Lilly walked in front of his friend. "Levy went home last night and you came into the guild hall shortly after she left. You seemed upset and after drinking as much as Cana would usually drink, you stormed out and I had to come find you."

Gajeel looked over at Lily, "They took Levy." he gritted his teeth. "We're going to get her."

" _Who_ could've possibly taken Levy?" Lily was looking up at Gajeel and he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "No one would even try taking her now anyways, with how much you kept _screaming_ that you loved her last night."

Gajeel blushed slightly but ignored that cat and walked out towards Levy's house. "Do I have to prove to you that she didn't make it home last night?" he said picking up his pace. His head was pounding, but it wasn't from a hangover. He was slammed into a wall, after being hit in the back of the head. Of course it would be pounding.

Gajeel reached Levy's door before Lily had caught up. He knocked three times and door opened on its own. He froze. He knew it, she was gone. She _always_ locked her door, but she didn't make it home which meant...

Lily came up behind Gajeel, "Her door is open?" he questioned. "Doesn't she always lock it? Even when she is home?"

Gajeel nodded and walked in slowly. There was a strong smell of Iron. He looked around, the place was trashed. There it was. Completely untouched.

A new mannequin, made completely of iron, held her dress. The dress she had been wearing the night before. The mannequin wore a blue wig where the small crown he told her to add to her costume sat. He moved closer to it noticing the tears in the dress, and the blood stain on the left shoulder. They had reopened her wound from earlier that week.

Gajeel couldn't help but stare. It was placed there for him. A note was placed in the hand. He picked it up and heard Lily say something behind him. He didn't understand what he said but he nodded anyways. He turned around before reading it to see Lily still standing in the door. "Gajeel?" Lily said. "Are you alright?"

Gajeel had a stern look on his face as he walked outside. He closed the door and opened the note. Levy's key fell out into his palm and he closed his hand around it. "Damn it, I told you!" he glared at his friend. He read the note.

"What does it say?"

"They took Levy. They don't plan on returning her. I shouldn't have let her survive in the first place." Gajeel was pissed, "It also says that they are going to kill her slowly. The thief we took down the other day was working with a group of assassins, and now that he is in jail..." he crumbled the note. "We're going to find her. I can still smell her." he turned around and locked her door. He put the key in his pocket and rushed home to get out of his suit.


	8. Captive

_Levy smiled at Gajeel. He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you, Levy." he whispered in her ear._

 _"I-I love you too." Levy spoke quietly. She kissed his cheek then hugged him. Gajeel held her close as he returned the embrace._

"Are you ready?" Levy heard a new voice speak and Gajeel was gone. She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and she opened her eyes slowly. She blinked a few times and saw a man staring at her. "Are you ready for this, Levy McGarden?"

Levy coughed and glared at him, he was about as tall as Gajeel. He had short blond hair. He wore an eye patch over his right eye. The shirt he was wearing was white, but it was stained with blood. His black jeans showed no sign of attack on him or anyone else, but they were black so it was reasonable.

Levy chuckled a little, "He'll save me." she whispered. She had hardly remembered the night before, but that was because they had drugged her with something. It wasn't an actual drug, it was some type of magic this man himself possessed. She only knew he had it because she had watched him use it on Gajeel while she was carried away.

Being cocky was not a good idea for Levy, the man smirked and pulled out a knife. "Do you even know who you are talking to?" he asked coming closer to her. Levy pulled at her hands that were tied above her head, her legs tied together below her. She tried to get out, but it was pointless, the ropes were too tight.

Levy looked the man over, judging from his appearance she would say he was a thief or an assassin. "You're going to regret hurting me." she said as he came closer. She didn't care who he was, she just wanted to get away. The rope around her hands was hurting her and the fact that her arms were stretched above her head was making it so her shoulder ached.

"I am Jethro of the Midnight Assassin's guild." he reached her and gently pressed the knife to her forearm. "You and your friend, the Iron Dragon Slayer, got our thief arrested. I'm going to make you both pay for it. I watched as you two confessed your love for each other last night. I also watched as he wanted to make sure you got home safely, so he followed you after you left your guildhall." this made Levy blush slightly.

 _So he was following me, I knew it,_ she thought.

The assassin continued, "But he failed. I took you both down with my drugging magic." he smirked and pressed the blade into Levy's forearm harder. She let out a little noise. She didn't want to satisfy him by screaming, she knew that was what he wanted.

"He'll come for me, and he'll tear you to pieces." she felt her blood starting down her arm. It ran onto her shoulder and down her neck onto her shirt.

 _My clothes. I don't remember putting these on._

She was wearing a white shirt as well, with a black mini skirt.

"I'm going to crush all your dreams." Jethro looked Levy dead in the eyes. "And if he comes, then I can promise he'll die before your eyes."

Levy's breath was caught in her throat. Her heart was pounding, Gajeel couldn't get caught. Even if he did end up getting caught, he would save them both, right? Levy coughed and began feeling exhausted.

"I'll be back." Jethro cut her other forearm then walked away as Levy passed out.

* * *

Gajeel and Pantherlily rushed passed the Fairy Tail guildhall. Bisca and Alzack walked out with Asuka between them. They smiled and waved over at them. "Hey! Gajeel, Lily, can you two watch Asuka for us? We're going on a job and everyone else we normally ask are gone." Bisca said.

Gajeel glanced at Lily, "Go, I can get Levy back alone. When Natsu comes back, make sure he doesn't find out. I can do this alone." he said. He continued walking as Lily watched him uneasily.

"Be careful!" Pantherlily yelled as he met up with Asuka.

 _I will be_ , he thought. _Unless something happened to Levy..._


	9. Took You Long Enough

It took about a day, but Gajeel finally found where they took her. Her scent was strong in the trees of the forest. Gajeel also noticed blood on a few tree trunks. It was hers.

Gajeel walked a little further and found a small cabin. He could smell blood. He knocked on the door a woman came to answer it. She was wearing a black coat that was buttoned up. She smiled, "Can I help you?" she asked.

Gajeel watched her closely. "I'm looking for a small Fairy Tail mage. Blue hair, chocolate brown eyes-"

The woman pulled a knife out and jumped on him. She tried to stab him but he grabbed the blade. It cut his hand but he forced it up and threw her off of him. He broke the knife and put it in his mouth. He then chewed and swallowed it. "Thanks for the snack." he said.

The woman laid unconscious against a wall. Had he really thrown her that hard?

Gajeel walked inside and closed the door. He walked through slowly. Levy's smell was stronger than ever, but so was the smell of blood. Her blood. "Levy?!" he yelled.

* * *

Levy spit blood out of her mouth. She watched Jethro closely. Her eye was swollen, along with the whole right side of her face. Jethro had let Savvy, a stealth mage, punch her in the face about five times. It hurt and tears were in her eyes. Levy was just glad that Savvy had gone to go do something upstairs.

There was a loud bang. Levy smiled a little, it hurt but she couldn't help from doing so. "He's here." she said weakly. She was a little scared of what Gajeel would do to Jethro when he finally reached them. She knew he wasn't happy with how much noise he was making walking around.

"Levy?!" Levy and Jethro heard Gajeel yell. They heard his heavy steps on the stairs.

"Gajeel..." Levy said weakly. Her voice didn't come out as more than a whisper. She pulled at her restraints with the little strength she did have left.

Jethro looked at Levy then quickly pulled out his knife. He ran at her and Levy felt more fear than she ever had before. Gajeel wouldn't make it in time, would he?

"Levy!" Gajeel screamed when he reached the bottom of the steps and saw her. Jethro was in front of her now. There was a look of hope in his eyes, Levy could see it. What she didn't see, was the blade that had now made contact with her left leg. Jethro had cut her. It was deeper than any other cut he had made on her. He had ran it straight down he leg, and if she didn't get help, she might bleed out.

Levy screamed. She couldn't hold it in anymore. The smile on Jethro's face sickened Levy. She was feeling tired. It wasn't the same tired she had felt before when Jethro used his magic on her, no it was from natural exhaustion. She needed to stay awake but it wasn't working so well. Her good eye fluttered as she fought to stay awake. She saw Gajeel punch Jethro in the face before she completely passed out.

* * *

Once Gajeel was done taking down the blond haired man, he took a deep breath and walked to Levy. "Levy?" he whispered. "L-Levy?" he shook. He had never been afraid like this before.

 _If she is dead, that bastard is going to have more than just a bump on the head._

As Gajeel got closer he heard her small breaths and could see her chest moving up and down. The shirt she was wearing was covered in dry blood, which left it a brownish color. Her arms were covered in cuts and bruises and her legs had cuts all over them. The freshest one would need stitches for sure. Gajeel took his shirt off and tore it to make a quick bandage to try to stop the bleeding. As he tied it, Levy let out a small moan. "I'm sorry, shrimp." he whispered.

Gajeel untied her feet first, which left her hanging by her arms. This woke her up and she screamed out in pain. _Her shoulder..._

Gajeel quickly cut the rope bounding her hands and she fell into his arms. "It took you long enough." she whispered.

He picked her up and rushed her out of the small cabin quickly. Gajeel didn't stop running until he got her help.


	10. Aftermath

Levy woke up in a bed the next morning. She was sore and when she tried to sit up, she ached so she just decided to stay laying down. Levy glanced around a little and that's when she noticed Gajeel passed out in the chair beside her. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, it was something Levy loved about going on two or three day job with him. That and she always slept better knowing he was in the same room as her. Levy yawned and smiled noticing he had a book in his hand. _You fell asleep reading._

Gajeel shifted in his sleep and he almost fell out of the chair, which woke him. He mumbled something before looking at Levy. She smiled at him and he looked away bitterly, "I'm glad you're alright, shrimp." he said after a few moments.

"I had to be saved again, though." she whispered thinking about it. What else would they have done to her if Gajeel hadn't shown up when he did? Would she be dead this morning, instead of looking at the Iron Dragon Slayer? Levy sighed and rolled over, which hurt her. She couldn't look him in the face any longer, all she ever did was get in trouble. Trouble _he_ had to get her out of.

"Levy," Gajeel said. The tone in his voice wasn't playful like it was before. It was soft and caring, a side of Gajeel Levy never really met but on a few occasions. "You aren't weak." he put the book on the bedside table. "You've saved my ass so many times."

Levy looked back at Gajeel and he was smiling at her. Their eyes met and she could see the love and compassion in them. His red eyes weren't hiding a thing from her anymore. Gajeel Redfox loved her, and he wasn't afraid to tell her. Levy understood that now.

"I love you." he whispered. He leaned into the bed a little and kissed her.

Levy's heart raced as she returned the kiss. The pain meant nothing to her in that moment. She sat up a little so she could lean in more.

"I love you too," she spoke between breaths once they pulled apart.

"Gihihi." Gajeel smiled.

Levy blushed slightly and smiled brightly. She relaxed back in the bed, because she started noticing the pain again. "Thank you, Gajeel."

"For what?" he asked.

"Saving me."

Gajeel smirked at her, "I wasn't going to let anyone keep _my_ shrimp." that made Levy blush brighter and smile even more. "Now get your rest."

* * *

Levy stared up at the Fairy Hills sign and sighed. "You really moved all of my things back in here while I was in recovery?" she said looking at Gajeel and Lucy.

Gajeel smirked, "You could always go look." he said. Levy glared at him slightly then walked up to the building and opened the door. Lucy followed her but Gajeel stayed outside.

Levy took her key from Lucy and stepped inside. She smiled seeing all her books and thing in place. "Wow, you guys have them organized correctly and everything!" she smiled and walked through her room more. Around her bed she always kept her favorite books in a small chest. It was missing. "Wait, where is my small chest?"

"Go ask Gajeel. I just moved what he told me to, it wasn't fun." Lucy replied with a frown. Levy walked out and Lucy followed. Levy locked her door and the two walked outside. Lucy had a hint of a smile on her face when the two parted.

* * *

Levy came out of Fairy Hills with Lucy behind her. Levy was in front so Lucy waved to Gajeel and walked away to go meet Natsu. Levy glared at Gajeel. "Where is it?!" she questioned him quickly.

Gajeel smirked, "Where's what?" he countered her question with his own.

"My chest of books. I know you know where it is. You're the only person I _ever_ told about it." she crossed her small arms in front of her chest.

"Gihi," Gajeel smiled at her and picked her up. "Come on, shorty." he carried her across Magnolia.

"Gajeel put me down!" Levy wasn't really being a pain to carry, she just didn't want him holding her over his shoulder so she couldn't really see where they were going.

When Gajeel finally put Levy down, it was in front of his own door. "Here." he handed her a key. "Unlock it."

Levy looked up at him then at the door. She walked to it and unlocked it then pushed the door open. There in front of the door sat her chest of books. It was closed. "Why is it here?" she asked him.

Gajeel gently pushed her inside and closed the door behind him, "It's here because I didn't want all of your books here. There were too many. Then when we were moving your things into Fairy Hills, I remembered you talking about your chest of your most favorite books. You're going to live here with me, Levy."

Levy blushed but turned to him, "What if I don't want to live here?"

Gajeel was a bit shocked at her reply and he blushed, "I mean if you want to." he scratched his head.

Levy smiled and hugged him. Gajeel smiled and hugged her back. When Levy pulled back a bit to look at him their eyes met. Gajeel leaned down a little while Levy got on her toes and they kissed.

"I would love to live here with you, Gajeel." she said once they pulled from the kiss.

"Good, because if I couldn't convince you with the one chest, I was going to resort to moving all the books here." he rested his head on Levy's shoulder. "And when Lily and I are gone on a job that you aren't tagging along on, you can stay at Fairy Hills with all of your friends so I know you're safe."

"That sounds good." Levy kissed his cheek and he kissed her neck softly.

"I love you, Levy McGarden." he whispered picking her up.

"I love you too, Gajeel Redfox." she whispered back, just before their lips met again.


	11. Finale

Levy woke up curled up in Gajeel's arms. The blankets were pulled over them, but she was still chilly. She tried to nuzzle up beside Gajeel more, but it woke him. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "Morning, shrimp." he said. He yawned and pulled her closer. Their bare bodies were touching once again.

Levy blushed and buried her head in his chest. The night before was their first time ever being together like that. The two had spent almost seven months living together before even thinking of going that far. Levy blushed brighter remembering it then peeked up, kissed Gajeel's cheek, and fell asleep again, in his arms, peacefully.

"Oi, Levy, you up yet?" Gajeel called out of the bathroom. Levy stretched and sat up. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and slipped on her slippers. She stood up and felt slightly dizzy because she stood up a little too fast. "Shrimp?" Gajeel peeked out of the bathroom at Levy.

Levy smiled at him and nodded, "I'm up." she said. She lazily walked over to the bathroom door, where Gajeel stood still looking at her. "What?" she questioned once she realized he was still staring.

"Fix your shirt." he smirked.

Levy looked down and blushed. She adjusted her shirt and Gajeel went back into the bathroom. Levy peeked in to see the Iron Dragon brushing his teeth. He glanced at her then spit into the sink. He rinsed his mouth then his brush. He walked over to Levy, gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and walked out of the bathroom.

Levy walked in and closed the door. She started the shower and undressed. She touched the scar on her left shoulder. Nine months and it was still extremely dark.

* * *

Levy adjusted her glasses then continued reading her book. There was a knock at the door and she sighed and closed her book. She got up and opened the door to see Lucy smiling brightly at her. "Yes?" Levy asked quietly. She hadn't been feeling well for a few days.

"I came to check on you." Lucy said with a smile. "Gajeel said you've been sick, and he is going on a job with Lily and Erza, so he asked me to stay here with you."

"I thought that was what Fairy Hills was for." she went back into the living room and curled up under her blanket.

"He's worried about you. He doesn't want you to have to travel across Magnolia. Plus, I have an idea on what it is."

Levy glared at her friend. "Yeah?" she felt like she was going to puke again.

"You don't tell me anything really about your relationship, but you and Gajeel have been living together for almost a year now. I know what you two have had to have done by now."

Levy blushed. She thought for a moment then looked straight into Lucy's eyes, "Are you saying that I..." she blushed brighter and rushed to the bathroom. She walked back out pale and Lucy helped her back to the couch.

"Levy," Lucy smiled at her, "I'm taking you to the doctor." she said.

* * *

Levy was sleeping on the couch when Lucy slipped out of the house. It had been three days since the two had last seen Gajeel, and since they found out Levy was pregnant. Lucy was just glad she finally got Levy to get some rest.

Lucy stood outside the house and saw Gajeel and Lily on the street on their way back. They were laughing about something, and when they saw Lucy Gajeel smiled at her. "Is she feeling better?" he asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"A bit. She is in there sleeping right now." Lucy replied. "She's been up worrying about you for almost a day straight."

Gajeel frowned a little then walked passed Lucy, "Thank you for staying with her." he walked inside and Lily followed. Lucy walked home.

* * *

Gajeel locked his door once the exceed was inside behind him. He was exhausted. He walked into the living room to see Levy sleeping on the couch. She was shivering a little so he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where he laid her in bed. "Sleep well, shrimp." he said. He kissed her forehead and she woke up and smiled.

"Gajeel," she whispered. She hugged him so he couldn't stand up straight. "Don't leave again." she whispered in his ear.

"Levy..." he stood up once she let him go. "You need your rest." he sat beside her on the bed.

Levy sat up and nodded, "I know."

"Sleep please."

"You look exhausted though." she looked into his eyes.

"Then I'll cuddle up with you and sleep too." he said.

Levy smiled and moved over. Gajeel laid beside her and the two fell asleep together.


	12. He's Gone?

_**Time Skip**_

Gajeel looked at the dragon. It was faster than him and Natsu was getting back up. Lucy was passed out off to the side of the cave. He pulled out his scales and prepared for it to attack him. It looked him dead in the eyes and he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

Gajeel coughed and looked down. His scales had formed around the claw of the dragon. _It's that fast?_ he thought as he fell back, bleeding.

"Gajeel!" Natsu screamed.

Gajeel didn't know how fast the battle ended, all he knew was that it ended in Natsu and Lucy fleeing the cave with Pantherlily and Happy. Gajeel was breathing hard, fighting to stay alive.

 _Levy, I'm sorry._

* * *

Levy was reading her book when the door opened. She jumped up excitedly. She'd been waiting a month for Gajeel to come home and she had starting showing. She was ready to tell Gajeel that they were having a child.

But when the door opened, there was no Gajeel. There was only Pantherlily and Natsu. Levy's eyes widened when she saw the blood all over them. "N-Natsu?" she shook.

Natsu looked at Levy, and realized she was pregnant. "Levy, he's..." he trailed off. She already knew.

Levy fell to her knees, "H-he's gone...?" tears began falling from her eyes, staining her cheeks like freshly fallen rain. She put her hands on her small stomach, "I hadn't told him yet." she whispered.

Lily looked at Natsu, "I think she needs to be alone." he said. Natsu nodded and walked away. Lily walked inside and closed the door. He walked over to Levy who opened her arms and hugged him tightly.

"Lily, I don't know what to do!" she cried. She stood up and went to the bed room. She put Lily down and buried her face in Gajeel's pillows. After a month away, they still smelled like him.

* * *

Gajeel laid thinking of nothing but Levy. "I wish I could come home to you." he whispered. His breathing had slowed and he was scared. He didn't want to die because if he did, Levy would never get over it.

The dragon had gone into its cave and went back to sleep about an hour before Gajeel stood up. He held his chest feeling week. "I-I..." he took two steps and fell over.

"Just finish me!" he screamed.

The dragon heard him and made its way over to him. "You are asking to die, human?" she asked.

"I'm suffering and I won't be able to make it home to my shrimp, so yes. I want to die."

"Love?" the dragon looked at him.

"Yes." he said. He closed his eye. The pain was worse with every breath.

"You're the Iron Dragon's son, aren't you?" she asked picking him up and taking him further into the cave. "We loved once."

She put him down and began taking care of him. "I understand love, so I will help you. I am sorry I did this to you."

Gajeel stared at the dragon as it helped him, and he passed out.

* * *

Levy woke up to knocking on the door. She had a headache, but she got up and answered it. Lily had decided to go stay with Lucy for the night. She opened the door and saw Jet. "I heard about Gajeel," he said looking down on the small mage. "I'm sorry." he noticed her small belly. "Levy are you...?"

She nodded and walked away from the door. "Come in or go home. Which ever you choose, please close the door." she rubbed her temples. She was out of tears to cry. Her eyes showed her heart break. They weren't as bright as they used to be.

Jet came inside and closed the door. "Is it his?"

Levy glared at her team mate, "Who else have I been with?!" she yelled at him. This made her head throb and she felt sick. She turned from him and went to walk to the bedroom.

"Well I can help you raise it if you want." he replied.

This angered Levy and she spun to face him, "Are you here to just hook up with me?! I only found out about him _yesterday!_ Are you that selfish?! Did you really hate him that much?!" she threw her arm out and threw a solid script "Iron" at him. She froze realizing what she did. She always did that when she playfully fought with Gajeel...

She started crying again, "Just leave, Jet. Tell Droy I want to be alone."


	13. Fix It

Gajeel was relaxed on a rock eating a piece of iron when Aquamist came in. The dragon was a beautiful shade of blue, like Levy's hair.

 _Levy..._

Levy was all Gajeel really thought of while he was recovering from being nearly killed by his keeper. The dragon forgave him for teaming up with Natsu to take her down. She was taking care of him, so he didn't lose his love like she once lost hers. It was already three weeks into his recovery.

"Iron Dragon Slayer," the dragon's voice boomed. She moved her face down to his, "Are you settled here okay?"

He nodded, "I just wish I could be home, on my couch but this works." he replied taking a bite of iron. "This iron isn't that bad either."

The dragon did what seemed like a nod then she curled up and fell asleep.

Gajeel sat there thinking to himself. What was life going to be like when he returned to Magnolia? Would Levy have waited that long for him? Would she move on? There were so many questions he would never get the answers to until he got back to her. Fear crept into his head like a lurking shadow in light. Losing Levy was the only thing he feared.

* * *

 _"Levy," the voice was clear in her head. It was his._

 _"Gajeel?!" she exclaimed putting her hands on her stomach and spinning._

 _His silhouette was there in the shadows. Levy smiled and ran to him._

 _"Gajeel!" she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He returned the embrace not wanting to let her go. "Don't leave again, please! I-I can't raise a child alone."_

 _"I won't." he smirked. "Gihi," his smile always made her feel better. "I had a feeling this one was mine." he put his hands on her stomach._

 _"You're the only one I would ever be with." she smiled up at him and his eyes went dark. She backed up. Something wasn't right. "Gajeel..." her voice shook._

 _She looked at her hands. Blood. There was blood on her hands and he was falling into her. "Gajeel!"_

 _"I love you..." he said before he died._

Levy shot up in bed screaming. There were fresh tears in her eyes and she wiped them away. Losing Gajeel was something she would never truly get over, but the nightmares _had_ to stop. She couldn't take it, and stress wasn't good for the baby.

Lily walked in and looked at Levy, "Are you alright?" he asked hopping up on the bed.

Levy held out her arms and Lily went into them letting her hug him tightly, "I had a nightmare..." she whispered at last.

"About him?" he asked once she let him go.

She nodded and more tears began falling from her eyes. Her chest hurt. It troubled her that she hadn't even seen him before his passing. It had been three months since she had last seen him. It wasn't really fair in her opinion.

"Levy, get back to sleep." Pantherlily said getting comfortable on the pillows beside her. He yawned. "I'll be right here."

Levy smiled a little. "Thank you." she whispered laying back down.

"I'll help you fix this." Lily whispered back before falling asleep.

 _Fix what?_ she thought. _My broken heart? I don't think that is fixable._


	14. His Return

Gajeel stretched at the edge of the cave and sighed. Muscle build up, and lots of it. It had taken about two months after his recovery, but he was in amazing shape. It had been six months since he'd last seen Levy and he was dying to see her.

"Are you leaving?" Aquamist met Gajeel at the entrance of the cave.

Gajeel nodded, "Yeah. I have someone waiting for me at home." he replied looking out at the setting sun. "I've been away for too long, and well I'm still a Fairy Tail wizard."

Aquamist nodded, "Take care. Don't forget to visit. It's been a pleasure having you here."

Gajeel stepped out of the cave and took a deep breath. The oranges of the sunset hit him and he felt the warmth. He had been in the cave for too long. "It's time I make my return. I'm coming Levy." he said to himself. He took off into the forest in the direction of the Magnolia.

* * *

Levy rubbed her eyes and sat up. She smiled putting her hands on her stomach. "Lily?" Levy whispered swinging her legs over the side of her bed. "Lily?" she got up slowly to keep her balance. She looked around, "Pantherlily?"

Levy walked out to the kitchen to find a note on the table. She picked it up. It Read:

 _Levy,_

 _I'm off to the guildhall, they said they said they needed my help on a job. I'll be back in a few days. I changed the locks and gave the to Mirajane. Your key is on the bedside table._

 _-Lily_

Levy put the note down. He'd be back in a few days like every other time he's gone on a the last 5 months of him being home. "Gajeel would be pissed if he found out I was living here alone for a week or so at a time." she said rubbing her stomach. "You're daddy was always so protective." she smiled remembered Gajeel. "God, I miss you Gajeel." she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

Levy went into the kitchen and got some water. When Lily was away she would always spend her days at the guildhall and go home late to sleep. She took a quick shower and ate a plate of eggs and bacon, then headed out the door. She closed and locked it behind her.

Levy walked to guildhall and about halfway there she ran into Jet and Droy. She hadn't spoken to them much since Gajeel's death. She smiled and waved at them. "Hey guys!" she yelled to them.

They smiled and waved back heading over to her. "Hey Levy." Jet and Droy said together. Jet took the right and Droy walked on the left of her. "Heading to the guild?" Droy asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. Lily is away on a job with Natsu's team..." she trailed off and stopped. She turned around quickly.

"Something wrong, Levy?" Droy asked touching her shoulder.

"N-no. I just felt like someone was following us." she whispered.

* * *

Gajeel had made it back to Magnolia by sunrise. He made it to his small house, which he expected to be empty, but it wasn't. He knew this because the door was locked, and his key wasn't working. He cursed under his breath after he had tried to get in. He peeked in the window to see Lily sleeping on the couch. He knocked, but the exceed didn't wake up. He knocked a little louder and still no movement. He sighed and walked away. "Guess I will just wait." he said to himself.

Gajeel had walked to ally beside the house and fell asleep leaned up on the wall. He woke up to the door being closed and the turn of a key. He looked around sleepily then stood up and stretched. He saw her pass by. He almost missed her.

Levy was still as small as ever, but she was bigger around. Not like she was fat because she had let herself go like Droy did, no she was pregnant. Gajeel's heard broke. _She gave up on me,_ he thought.

He stalked behind her. "Where are you going?" he asked quietly. She didn't hear him, and he didn't want her to. He followed her for a bit until she met up with Jet and Droy. He chuckled, _at least it isn't one of theirs._

He could tell because they acted like they hadn't really seen her much lately. He was resisting his instinct to jump in to talk with Levy like always, whenever they came around. He was almost caught when Levy stopped. He stepped aside quickly into a group of people. Jet and Droy stopped with her and then the three kept moving after they said a few things. Gajeel couldn't hear them.

"Hey, watch it." a woman said angrily at him. He looked around. "Down here!" she yelled.

He looked down at the girl on the ground. "Sorry." he mumbled offering her his hand. She took it then stared at him. "What?" he asked.

"Why are you clothes stained?" she asked.

Gajeel looked down. Having a few things to wear while he was with Aquamist wore out his clothes fast. The outfit he was wearing was the one he had worn the least. It had a blood stain on it that wouldn't come out no matter how much he scrubbed. He shrugged and walked off towards his house again. "I need to get in." he told himself. He broke the small window on the door and unlocked the door.

Gajeel closed the door quickly after going inside. He walked into the bedroom, everything looked the same, except most of his things were in boxes in the corner of the room. Levy's books were all over the place. The house itself smelled strongly of her with a light scent of Pantherlily and he smirked.

He searched through the boxes and found some clothes then went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. It had been nice to take a warm shower.

While Gajeel was with Aquamist, all he really had for bathing was a small waterhole in the cave. It was usually pretty cold.

After getting dressed Gajeel walked out of the house and closed the door. "I'll wait for her to come home." he relaxed in the same ally he had fallen asleep in earlier that morning. He fell asleep after waiting about an hour.


	15. Fear And Denial

"See you tomorrow." Levy said waving at Mira as she left the guildhall. She closed the door and looked around it was dark, around nine at night. She was exhausted and ready to sleep. The streets of Magnolia were quiet as she walked through them. She began thinking to herself as she walked. As she got closer to the house, she fished her key out of her book bag. She closed it in her fist and put her other hand on her stomach. "We'll be home soon, little one." she whispered feeling the kicking. "Restless, aren't you?" she smiled, "So much like your father. I wish he was here..."

Levy was inches from her door and she didn't realize the broken window until she heard the crunch of glass under her feet. She looked down and sighed then looked up at the window. Her heart picked up pace. _Someone broke in_ , she thought putting the key in the lock. She slipped it back into her bag quickly getting ready to attack anyone that was inside.

"Hello?" she whispered walking into the dark house. She closed the door and shoved her book box in front of it quickly in case it was a trap. "Hello?" she said again flipping on a few lights. She walked into her bedroom and found everything in place, except the boxes with Gajeel's things in them. What were they looking for? She thought as she walked over to it. She looked through the boxes a little then walked back to the front door. She frowned looking at the window then quickly replaced it with a solid script "glass".

Levy locked the front door and made her way to the bathroom and she froze. There was clothes on the floor. Levy was about to investigate them when there was a knock at the door. It scared her and she jumped and almost fell over. The baby kicked and she placed her hand on the her stomach. "We'll go back to guildhall." she whispered slowly walking to the door.

Levy made it to the door and when she peeked out the window, she couldn't see anyone. She slowly unlocked the door and opened it. She froze in place as tears filled her eyes. Her heart raced as she stared at him, "G-Gajeel..." she managed to say. "Y-you're..." she threw herself at him wrapping her arms around him tightly. She cried in his chest as he hugged her tightly. "You're real."

"Of course I am." he whispered in her ear.

Levy looked up at Gajeel, "How?" she asked as he wiped tears from her eyes. "They said you were dead."

Gajeel shook his head, "I lost a lot of blood and nearly died." he looked up at the sky.

"Come inside." she pulled him inside. She felt selfish but she wanted to hear his story before anyone else. She needed to know every last detail.

Gajeel relaxed on the couch as Levy sat on the other end staring at him. "What?" he asked sitting up straight.

"I just can't believe you're real." she whispered. "With all the nightmares and sleepless nights I've had since you've been gone..."

Gajeel frowned. "You seemed to have gotten over me fast. You let someone else be with you." he pointed at her stomach.

Levy smiled and held back a laugh. "You're such an idiot." she looked down at her stomach, "I would never dream of being with someone else and having their child." she rubbed her stomach and looked up at him, "This one is yours."

He stared at her and blinked a few times, "M-mine?!" he got closer to her and looked into her eyes, "How far along are you?"

She smiled, "About seven months." she replied. "Remember when I was really sick?"

Gajeel nodded piecing it together. "I had feared you got over the love we shared." he pulled her into his arms and cuddled her.

"It was you who was following me this morning!" she glared at him, "Why'd you wait?"

"I ran into someone when you almost caught me and she made realize I was a mess. That's why the window was broken when you got here and why my things were messed with." he sighed. He smiled, "Gihihi." he kissed her forehead. Levy closed her eyes.

* * *

When Levy opened her eyes she was laying on the couch hugging a pillow for dear life, "Gajeel?" she said quietly. There was no reply. The house was quiet, and that's when she realized it was a dream. She began crying, burying her face in the pillows. "How long will I wait for the heartache to disappear?"


	16. No More Nightmares

Gajeel woke up when the sun was hitting his face. He groaned and fell over sleepily. He landed in a pile of broken glass and cursed under his breath as he stood up. He pulled the glass out of his arm and stumbled out of the ally as a small woman walked passed. He ran into her and she almost fell over. Gajeel froze looking at her. This wasn't how he wanted to see her again, not with him stumbling out of the ally beside their house, cussing his head off because he had fell into glass.

He looked her over; she was still as tall as when he left. Her hair was as blue as the sky, and her eyes as mesmerizing as he remembered. The only thing that was really different is that she wasn't sick, and that she was pregnant.

"Levy..." he quietly.

"G-Gajeel?" Levy whispered. She shook her head backing up, "No, no. This is another dream. I need to wake up." went to the front door and turned the knob. It was locked. She turned back at him. "Y-you're not real!" tears filled her eyes and she . She fell to her knees putting her hands on her small stomach. "Stop kicking, please." she whispered looking down.

Gajeel knelt beside her, "I don't know what kind of crazy dreams you've been having, but I'm real." he said putting his hand under her chin making her look at him. "I'm as real as the broken glass still in the doorway here, because you didn't clean it up last night." he smirked, "Sorry for scaring you like that last night."

She looked up, "I thought those clothes smelled like you..." she looked into his eyes.

Gajeel stood up and offered Levy his hand. She took it then threw her arms around him hugging him tightly. "Gihi," he smiled and wrapped his strong arms around her. He took in her smell and looked down at her as she looked up, "I've missed you." he whispered.

"I-I've missed you so much. I never thought I'd see you again." she looked down moving her hands back to her stomach, "She's so much right now." More tears fell from her eyes.

"Why's that?" he asked. He watched her closely. "And you don't seem like you've missed me. I was debating on seeing you. You seemed happy, and well you are having a kid..."

Levy looked up at him angrily, "Are you that much of an idiot?!" she asked. "I'm about seven months along in this pregnancy, it's yours. And... they told me you died." she looked into his eyes.

Gajeel chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "I could see why they thought that. I thought I was dead for a while. I'd never felt pain like that and I've never lost so much blood. The dragon saved me." he thought for a moment then registered the other half of what she said. "This is mine?" he asked putting his hand on her belly. He felt a kick and jumped away. He poked her stomach.

Levy laughed, "Yes." she took his hands and looked into his eyes, "I was scared I'd have to raise her alone." she got on her toes to kiss him. He smiled and leaned down kissing her. "I'm glad you're home." she said when they pulled apart.

"So am I." he kissed her cheek. "So where are you headed in such a hurry?"

Levy glared at him, "You ran into me!" she yelled. "And I was going to the guildhall."

"I'll come with you."

"You will?" she asked walking toward the door. She opened it and Gajeel smiled with a nod.

"Yes. I will watch over you like I always have _and_ I will keep your nightmares from coming back, because I'm here and I'm real."

Levy smiled at him and nodded as she handed him the key to lock the front door. The couple began to make their way to the guildhall.


	17. A Name?

Gajeel was cuddled up beside Levy sleeping when she woke him. "Gajeel." she whispered. He'd been home almost two and a half months. "Gajeel!" she shook him.

Gajeel mumbled something she couldn't understand when he opened his eyes, "Hmm?" he said after a moment. He looked at Levy in the dark, "What time is it?" he asked.

"Time to meet our child." she said with a bit of pain in her voice. It was dark but she could see his eyes widen.

"Already?!" he asked quickly. He rolled over and turned on the light. Levy smiled at him a little. "Um, what do I do?!"

Lily came in sleepily. "What's going on?"

"Levy's having a baby!" Gajeel turned to the exceed. "Go get the doctor!"

* * *

Gajeel paced back and forth in the waiting room listening for the doctor to call him in. He looked at the exceed. "What?" he asked after noticing he was watching him.

"It's not normal for you to act like this." Pantherlily said quietly.

"Well what if something goes wrong and we lose Levy, or the baby. Or worse, both of them?!" he glared at the exceed.

"They'll be fine." Lily said as a nurse came in and smiled at them.

"Your girls are ready to see you." she said holding her smile.

Gajeel nodded and rushed to Levy's hospital room. She smiled at Gajeel when he came in. She was holding a small bundle in her arms. "Levy..." her name slipped from his lips as he sat on the side of her bed. She held the small bundle out to him, "I've never held a baby." he mumbled.

"It's easy." Levy said putting the baby in his arms. "Support her head and smile at her."

Gajeel held his daughter, "She's...cute." he looked at Levy. "She looks just like you, except she has darker hair." He hugged her close. "I love her."

Levy smiled and Gajeel handed the baby back to Levy, "Have you thought of a name?" She asked him.

"I thought we decided you would." He hugged Levy close to him.

She shook her head, "You said you would since it was a girl. We talked about this when we first started dating."

Gajeel sighed, "I remember that." He thought for a moment, "What about Darcy Redfox." He kissed Levy's head.

Levy smiled, "I like it."

* * *

Gajeel woke up to Darcy crying. He stood up sleepily and stumbled over to the crib where Darcy was. Levy woke up and sat up, "Gajeel?" she mumbled. She flicked on the light.

"I got her." he said taking the baby out of the crib. He held her close to his chest and walked back to the bed. Almost instantly she stopped crying once he laid her down beside Levy so that she was in between them both. "She doesn't need to be changed." Gajeel yawned and laid down wrapping his arm around Darcy.

Levy smiled as Gajeel fell asleep hugging their child close. "So cute." she said. She turned the light off and cuddled up beside her family. _I love them both so much._


	18. Learning and Betrayal

Gajeel held his daughter's hand as he walked into the cave. He'd been waiting years to bring Darcy to meet Aquamist. Levy had always told him she was too young to learn magic so on her sixth birthday they stood there together. Darcy was going to learn Water Dragon Slaying magic. She was already practicing Solid Script from Levy's old teacher.

"Daddy?" Darcy said looking up at Gajeel. She looked a little scared.

"Yes?" He asked smiling down at her. He picked her up.

"Is she scary?" She asked wrapping her small arms around his neck. She hid her face there.

"No." He ran his fingers through Darcy's dark blue hair and kissed her forehead

"Who's there?" The two heard Aquamist's voice boom. Darcy jumped and hugged Gajeel tighter. The beautiful blue dragon came out to the cave's edge where the Redfoxes stood. Gajeel smirked. "Iron Dragon."

"Hey. I told you I was coming back with my daughter eventually." He said as Darcy slowly peeked out at Aquamist.

"She's the same color as mommy's hair." She said pointing at the dragon. She hugged her father even tighter, "She's scary! I want mommy!"

Gajeel sighed and Aquamist chuckled, "I won't hurt you, child. Don't you know your father was raised by a dragon?"

Darcy looked at her dad and nodded then squirmed in his arms until he put her down. "You're my new teacher?"

Aquamist moved her head to the child's level. "Yes." She spoke softly. "And you're going to stay with me while you learn magic. You're daddy will stop by and check on you every now and then."

"What about mommy? When will I see her again?" Darcy asked turning to Gajeel.

Gajeel shook his head, "You're mother is still on a job and won't be back for a very long time." He looked at Aquamist making eye contact with her. "Take care of her. I trust you." He picked up Darcy and hugged her, "Good-bye. I'll be back in a few days." He kissed her forehead and left as Darcy waved to him.

Gajeel wiped the tear away from his eye. Crying was never his thing, he was tough and better than that. His top priority was finding Levy and Jet and Droy. He didn't really lie to his daughter, she just didn't know the whole truth. Team Shadow Gear was missing and his exceed almost lost his life flying back to tell him.

 **Five months ago...**

Gajeel rolled over and Darcy walked in and shook him gently. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled, "Yeah?" He asked with a deep tired voice.

"Lily is bleeding." She said wiping tears away. He hadn't noticed her crying because it was dark.

Gajeel sat up and flipped the light on quickly looking at his daughter. She had blood on her hands. "Darcy, where is he?" She pointed out to the living room. "Go wash your hands and get back to bed." He ordered her. His tone of voice told her not to argue.

Gajeel went out to the living room quickly expecting to see Levy and her team but he only saw his exceed. "Lily?" His voice shook. All the blood, there was too much for it to be just his. "Pantherlily?" His voice cracked and he walked closer to the bleeding cat.

"Gajeel..." Lily spoke quietly. He was in his smaller form, Gajeel assumed he could not be any bigger for the time being. "They attacked us and took Shadow Gear."

"Stop talking." Gajeel ordered the cat pushing his emotions back. He picked him up and laid him in his small bed in the living room. "I'll call Wendy, you'll be okay." He picked up the phone and dialed Wendy quickly.

 **Current Time...**

Levy smirked and perched on the tree branch over Fairy Tail. "Ready boys?" She asked looking at Jet and Droy. She dropped down without waiting for a reply from them. She stood in front of the guild and wrote a quick enchantment to keep everyone out. "Sadly we can't kill them all yet, but they'll all be pretty pissed when they can't open their doors. Not even Freed can rewrite this." She jumped back up to her team mates brushing off her shirt.

"You look great, Levy." Droy said. He had lost all the fat he had gained and was pretty handy in battle again.

"Thanks." Levy said. She was wearing her hair in a tight high ponytail with a strapless shirt that showed her Fairy Tail guild mark that was mostly burned away. Her short skirt came shy of her knees. She stretched. "Let's get going. We need to take out the dragon slayers before morning."

* * *

Gajeel and Pantherlily met up at the edge of the woods. "Any traces?" Gajeel asked slipping on his coat. He looked at the small exceed.

"No." Lily replied.

"Shit, where could they be?"

"It's possible..."

"They ain't dead." He glared at the exceed. "We'd know."

Lily sighed, "Let's just head home for tonight. We can look for clues tomorrow." He looked up at the night sky. "I left my sword at the guild though, we need to pick it up."

Gajeel nodded and the two headed for the guild. Once they reached the guildhall Gajeel saw the enchantment, "Wait." He said to his cat. He pressed his hand against it and sniffed the air.

"What?"

"No..." He whispered. "They were here. Whoever wrote this enchantment has Levy with them."

"They have to be close." Lily said.

Gajeel shook his head looking down. He picked up a golden wedding ring, "They are long gone. They wanted me to think they were close by." He curled his fist around the ring. "I want my wife back."


	19. The Proposal

**Five months after Darcy's birth...**

Gajeel sat on the sofa waiting for Levy to get out of the bathroom. "Could she take any longer?" he asked the exceed that was walking through with Darcy to put her to bed.

"Give her time." Lily said walking into Gajeel's and Levy's bedroom. "Remember to enjoy yourselves tonight." he closed the door.

Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest bitterly. Patience was never really a trait Gajeel was known for. He was eager to get Levy out of the house so he could finally ask her to marry him. He didn't _want_ to wait.

* * *

Levy stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at Lily who was curling up in hers and Gajeel's bed beside Darcy. She walked out of the bedroom and closed the door looking at Gajeel. "Hey." She said with a smile.

Gajeel looked her over. Her blue dress went above her knees a little and the dress was strapless. She wore a scarf over her shoulders and it was wrapped around her arms so it would stay on. It was black. "You look great." He said as she walked over to him.

"As do you." She countered planting a kiss on his cheek. "Shall we get going?"

Gajeel nodded and the two left for the restaurant.

After Gajeel and Levy were done eating they decided to go on a walk in the park. Gajeel had his hands in his pockets and Levy had her arms wrapped around his left arm as she walked beside him. They were both silent until Levy spoke.

"It's a lovely night, isn't it?" She asked looking up at him.

Gajeel's eyes went down and he looked at Levy and they stopped walking. Her blue hair shined so beautifully in the moon light, "Yeah, it is, shorty." He smirked when she gave him her playful pout.

Levy smiled and Gajeel turned putting his hands on her hips. He pressed his forehead against hers and Levy wrapped her arms around his neck. She got on her toes and kissed his lips softly. Gajeel returned her kiss then pulled away. Levy was thrown off by his sudden pull back

"Is everything alright?" She asked as he backed about a foot away from her.

He didn't say a word, he just got down on one knee and pulled the ring from pocket. Levy gasped staring at the ring as it shone in the moonlight. "Levy McGarden," Gajeel said confidently, "Will you be my bride?"

Levy stared at him for a moment longer then threw herself at him hugging him tightly. Gajeel lost his balance though and the two fell back into the grass. Levy smiled down at Gajeel and whispered, "Yes." She kissed him and he kissed her back. Levy sat up and allowed Gajeel to get up. He stood and offered her his hand and she gladly took it.

Gajeel smiled, "Gihihi." He held her hand and slipped the small ring on it. She smiled brighter and hugged him tightly.

 **Current Time...**

Gajeel saw the smoke before him and Lily noticed the flames. Gajeel froze in front of his small house as people rushed to put the flames out. Eventually, Natsu showed up and ate them. He watched Gajeel, "What happened here?" He asked finally.

"I don't know, but I do know it's the same people that locked us out of the guildhall." He said glaring at the salamander.

"What? The guildhall is locked?!" Natsu rushed off without Gajeel saying another word.

 _Levy's books_!

Gajeel rushed into the house and looked for Levy's book box but it was gone. His heart skipped a beat. Pantherlily came in behind him, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Levy did this..." Gajeel said with a hurt tone. He held out his hand and looked at her ring. Gajeel looked up at the hole that was burned into the roof. "Why?"

* * *

"Well shit." Levy said angrily as Natsu ate the flames away from the Iron Dragon's home. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and Jet came up behind her hugging her tightly.

"It'll be okay." he whispered in her ear. He kissed her cheek and she pushed away from him.

"No it won't. We can't attack any of the other homes with fire unless we find a way to take out the fire dragon." She turned around but Jet kept his arms around her. He moved his hands down to her hips and she sighed resting her head on his chest.

* * *

Gajeel's nose caught her scent. He put the ring in his pocket and shot up. "Gajeel?" Lily said as Gajeel rushed out to follow it.

"Levy?!" he yelled out. He raced following the scent. As it got stronger, Jet and Droy's scents began mixing with it. He stopped seeing them in front of a tree. Droy was standing guard of their back and Levy was in Jet's arms. Gajeel's heart broke. He saw the burn mark over her guild emblem. "Levy..."

Levy turned to him and smiled, "Ah, you're the Iron Dragon Slayer?" she said. She left Jet's arms and walked closer. As she came closed Gajeel noticed another smell on her, a more disgusting one.

"Levy, why are you doing this? It isn't you at all." The smell was too strong and he became distracted as she was inches in front of him. She drew a knife and held it to his heart.

"Thanks for coming to find me so I didn't have to find you. Our orders are to kill Fairy Tail's dragon slayers, then their guild." Her smirk scared Gajeel. He grabbed the blade from her hand and shoved her back.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you force my hand. I may love you, but you don't threaten Fairy Tail, and you sure as hell don't destroy the home where our child has to come home to!" He hissed breaking the blade and moving closer to her. She looked scared and Jet grabbed her hand. "What's wrong Levy? You seem afraid of me again, you and your stupid little friends." Gajeel activated his Iron Shadow Dragon.

Levy ran, "L-let's go." She got a good distance away with Jet and Droy behind her. "We'll be back." She yelled at him. She wrote a quick enchantment and they ran off.

Gajeel sighed as Pantherlily walked up beside him. "What happened to them?" he asked.

Gajeel looked up at the night sky, "I don't know, but that was no bluff. If I have to take her down to keep Darcy and the guild safe, I will." Gajeel said.

Lily looked into Gajeel's red eyes and saw the hurt and determination. "Are you sure about that?" He asked

"Positive."


	20. The Monster

Levy sat with her feet up on the table as she looked at Jet and Droy. "Our child? How did he even know my name and why does he claim we have a child?" Levy shivered. "He's disgusting and a monster, how could _anyone_ love him?" Levy started playing with a pen.

"I don't know." Jet said picking up their next orders from the table. "Jes wasn't very happy we failed."

Droy stayed silent as he picked up his fork and shoved salad into his mouth. He just watched Levy and Jet closely.

Levy glared at them and put her feet down taking the orders from Jet. "This asks us to go after him and only him. Says he is the biggest risk factor if we don't." She put the note in her pocket and looked out the window at the light blue afternoon sky. "We leave at dusk."

* * *

Gajeel walked through the woods towards Aquamist's cave. He needed to update her on what was going on with Levy. It was time he told Darcy too. Secrets were a thing him and Levy had both decided on not keeping from their child and he knew she would want her to know. "Aqua?" Gajeel spoke as he walked into the cave. He walked through slowly until he reached the small water pool inside. Darcy was playing around with the water when she noticed him.

"Dad!" She said jumping up. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you!"

"I've only been gone a day." he said picking her up. Darcy wrapped her arms around Gajeel's neck. "Where's Aquamist?" he asked his daughter.

"She's in the very back. She told me to get a feel for water." She jumped out of her dad's arms and went back to the pool. "It's really nice." She smiled.

Gajeel looked at his smiling child and sighed. _Now isn't the time to tell her. She's so happy._

Aquamist made her way to Gajeel. "Is everything alright? You're early." She said looking at him. Gajeel shook his head and walked toward the entrance of the cave. Aquamist followed after telling Darcy to stay.

Gajeel spoke quickly to the dragon, because he was ready to head out with Pantherlily to track down Levy.

"What are you planning on doing?" Aquamist asked before Gajeel left.

He looked up at the dragon, "I'm going to hurt whoever did that to her and hope it's reversible. If not..." he trailed off and looked away. "She isn't our enemy, at least not on purpose." He walked off without saying another word.

* * *

Levy stretched as Jet and Droy looked at her. "Are you sure you want to do this alone?" Jet asked worried. He took Levy's hand and she yanked it away.

"I'm sure." Levy blinked. "Gajeel won't know what hit him." She bit her lip as her heart skipped a beat. She held her hand to her chest. _What's going on with me?_ She closed her eyes and an image of Gajeel wrapping his arms around her flashed quickly through her head. She shivered, "Gross." She mumbled. _Where is all this coming from? I hadn't even actually met him before yesterday..._

Levy walked away from her friends who she knew would follow her anyway. They were always there as back up, even when she didn't want them to be. This time Levy had something personal against their target. Against that _monster_ named Gajeel Redfox. She had his child? Please, Levy hated children.

* * *

Magnolia's streets were quiet as Gajeel walked through them. Lily was waiting at Natsu's place for him. He sighed putting his hands in his pockets. He walked for some time alone until he heard the foot steps behind him and the smell heavy on his nose. He stopped, "I'm surprised you came back so soon." He said coldly.

He heard Levy sigh and then he heard a clink of metal. "We have unfinished business, and this time your shadow won't scare me away." She sounded bored. Gajeel turned and Levy stared into his eyes. Looking back, Gajeel could see no sign of the woman he once loved. She was just a shell.

"Ah, shorty you've never been one for violence." He said shrugging. "Plus, you're smart enough to stay out of battles you know you can't win." He stared her down. There was a clink of metal again and Gajeel looked around.

"I can win easily." She replied to him with an evil smirk.

"You really can't. Not even you lackeys will be helpful. Speaking of, where are those two love sick losers?" Gajeel yawned feeling tired and bored with this. It was just an act of course, he just wanted to get Levy back to her senses.

The metal clinked again and Levy smiled, "Behind you." She hissed. Levy faded away and Gajeel turned quickly to a boot in the face. He fell back, mostly because he wasn't ready for the impact. "Ha, that took you down?" She hit him down with a solid script "Hammer" and she kicked him in the ribs.

"Come on, shrimp, you can hit harder than that." Gajeel taunted. He stood up. He wait for her to hit him again, but she didn't. She just stared, "What's wrong? Chickening out again?" He smirked playfully.

* * *

Levy couldn't move. Why did this feel so...wrong? She blinked and stared at Gajeel. Her heart was racing. This was different, the playful smirk got to her. She loved it. She missed it. _How can I miss it? How am I feeling love for him?_ She fell to her knees hiding her face in her hands.


	21. Lies

Levy looked up at Gajeel making eye contact with him. Jet and Droy came out of the shadows and looked at Gajeel, "What did you do?!" Jet questioned kneeling beside Levy. He helped her up and she shoved him away.

"Jes is close." She fell back to her knees as she whispered this. "She's not happy, is she?"

"That'd be correct." Jes said coming up behind Gajeel.

Gajeel turned quickly, "Who are you?!" He questioned looking at her closely. He smelled the same smell that was on Levy the night before. He stared at her.

The woman ignored Gajeel, "Come here, Levy." She said. Her smirk scared Levy.

Levy got up and walked towards Jes. Her knees felt like she was going to fall at any moment. She passed Gajeel and their shoulders brushed. "Gajeel..." His name slipped from her lips and memories flooded back that she didn't remember. _Pinned against a tree..._

Jes curled her index finger and put it under Levy's chin and she placed her thumb on her chin and made her look up at her. She looked into Levy's eyes and Levy looked terrified. "You've failed again." Jes said darkly.

Levy tried to get away but she was terrified. She couldn't move, self-defense was not something she'd be able to do. She glanced over at Jet and Droy who looked as terrified as she felt. Her eyes darted over to Gajeel who looked pissed. Finally, her eyes met Jes's again. "Y-you haven't let me..." she trailed off finding it pointless. "I'm sorry," she looked back at Gajeel as Jes threw her to the side squishing her to the ground with her gravity magic.

Gajeel was pissed and wanted nothing more than to punch the woman, Jes was it?, in the face for touching his girl. When Levy's eyes met him, he saw the terror in them. He watched as she was thrown to the ground. Jes was making her way to him. He blinked looking at Levy, "So you did this to them?" he asked as she pushed Jet and Droy down.

"Of course." She replied with a smile. "I know Levy is your weakness. I'm only sad I didn't get Lucy too. Natsu would've been easier to take out. I'll have to deal with him personally. After you two are out Fairy Tail will easily fall without Laxus there."

Gajeel stared at her. "Don't underestimate Fairy Tail." He said glancing at Levy who had a look of realization. "We're going to kick your ass." He punched Jes who fell back. Gajeel chuckled. "Seems I overestimated you."

"Gajeel," He heard off to the side. It was Pantherlily. "What's going on?" Gajeel looked over and saw him aiding Levy. She dashed to Gajeel hugging him tightly. Jes was still on the ground.

"All the lies." Levy cried into his chest, "All the lies, and memory wiping. Gajeel, I love you and I'm so, so sorry." She hugged him tighter as his arms wrapped around her. Jet and Droy stood next to him suddenly.

"We're sorry too." Jet spoke for himself and Droy, who was fat again. Jes stood up glaring at Gajeel.

"This isn't over." She screamed at him. Lily came up behind her and slid his sword across her back making her fall toward in pain.

"I think it is." The exceed said going back to his small cat form.

Levy had so many things to tell Gajeel. There were so many apologizes she needed to make and no time to do so. She looked up into Gajeel's eyes and he smiled down at her, "You won't have anymore false memories and lies in your head anymore." He whispered. He then picked her up throwing her over his shoulder.

"Gajeel!" She yelled blushing brightly. She squirmed a little but he carried her. "Put me down!"

"Nah." He said leaving Jet, Droy, and Lily behind. "There is a little girl who has missed her mother for many months now and would like to see her."

"Darcy..." She whispered looking over her at where they were headed. "The woods?"

"I took her to Aquamist like we'd always planned." He smirked.


	22. Long Missed Family

Levy stood at the entrance of the cave with Gajeel, she looked at him and smiled. "Our family is finally back together." She said. She looked into his crimson eyes and saw his love for her. Her heart picked up pace just staring into them.

"Hang on." He said with a smirk, "This is yours." He said pulling her wedding ring out of his pocket. He slipped on her finger and she frowned. Gajeel stuck his hands back in his pockets and kissed her softly.

Levy couldn't help but smile at the gesture. She kissed him back. She felt the warmth of his lips send all the cold away that had been left in her heart. All regret of her actions of the past months disappeared. The only thing that was left troubling her was Jes had her believing Jet was her one true love and she couldn't take back the things the two of them had done. She knew for sure that she and Jet had never had sex, but it still troubled her.

"Come on, squirt." Gajeel said taking Levy's hand. She blushed at the nickname she hadn't heard in forever. She really had missed him. The whole time she was confused with all the lies, she always felt like something was missing, it wasn't until she realized it was all lies that she realized it was Gajeel she missed. Gajeel, and the small girl that was now standing five feet in front of her.

"Mommy!" Darcy exclaimed happily. She rushed to her wrapping her small arms around Levy's neck. Levy lifted her up into a hug and held her. "Where have you been?!" The child demanded.

Levy glanced at Gajeel, clear that the two of them didn't want to tell her. "I've just been on a job." She said with a smile.

Darcy giggled and jumped out of her arms. "Mommy look!" Darcy made solid script"flowers" in front of her mother and Levy gasped in surprise. Darcy just giggled.

"Where did you learn that?" She asked looking over at Gajeel.

Gajeel smirked, "Gihihi." He wrapped an arm around Levy's shoulders, "I took her to your old master."

Darcy smiled and crawled up Gajeel's side until he picked her up. She smiled and Aquamist came out of the back of the care. "Oh, you found her." she said. Darcy cuddled her face into Gajeel's neck and Gajeel nodded. Levy took Darcy and held her close. "Are you taking her home then?"

"Yeah." He said. "She'll come back everyday for lessons though." Gajeel said. "Jet will bring her over and bring her home."

Levy looked up at the dragon. "Thank you." she said quietly. Aquamist just nodded.

* * *

Gajeel and Levy stood in Darcy's doorway watching her sleep. Pantherlily was snuggled up beside her. "She loves him." Levy said looking up at her husband. Gajeel's eyes looked down and met hers before she continued, "He's always been good with kids, hasn't he?"

Gajeel shrugged remembering the girl back in Edolas before he had claimed him as his cat. Then there was Asuka who the cat had been great friends with before she was old enough to start going on small jobs with her parents and later joined a team with Wendy and Romeo. Gajeel sighed, "Yeah thinking about it he has been. He makes a great babysitter." Gajeel smirked.

Levy rolled her eyes and closed the Darcy's bedroom door then made her way down the small hallway towards hers and Gajeel's room when Gajeel scooped her up from behind. She let out a small scream in surprise and blushed brightly as Gajeel held her bridal style. He smirked at her, "Gihihi."

Levy swallowed and Gajeel looked into her eyes. The two held eye contact as Gajeel walked into their room and closed the bedroom door. He laid her gently on the bed and got on top her. He kissed her softly.

Levy's eyes closed once hers and Gajeel's lips met. Her heart raced as she tugged at Gajeel's shirt lifting it wanting him to take it off. How long had it been since she had the chance to feel his strong muscles? She wanted to run her fingers through his soft, dark, locks of hair. She wanted to kiss him so aggressively they were both breathless, but once Gajeel's shirt was off and he was just above her they stared into each other eyes. Gajeel's face was inches from Levy's. He was smiling at her. Levy felt breathless as their lips slowly met again.

"I love you, Levy." Gajeel spoke softly once they pull from the kiss.

Levy just looked up at Gajeel as she caught her breath from the kiss. She had so many things to say to him, and she had no clue where to start. When she finally spoke, it was the five words that she knew would tell him everything was better.

"I love you, too, Gajeel." She said at last. Gajeel's smile and his small kisses to her neck took her to another place. She had her arms wrapped around him placing her hands on his back gently. "I missed you." She whispered.

"And I missed you. I'm glad you're home." Gajeel hovered over her again and their eyes locked again.

Levy loved the look of his red eyes. She could gaze into them forever and she was glad they would always look back into hers, forever and longer.


	23. Epilogue

Levy smiled as Darcy ran off to play with Lucy's son Fenix. She fixed the small crown that rested in her blue hair. She let out a small gasp when two arms wrapped around her waist. "G-Gajeel!" She stuttered blushing brightly. He let her go and she turned around and faced him.

"Oi, shrimp what'd say we sneak out to the park like we did years ago?" Gajeel asked with a slight smirk on his face. The horns on his head made her smile, dressing as a dragon and princess was their daughter's idea but they went along with it.

Levy blushed brighter. "Um, I-I... What a-bout-" she didn't finish her sentence before Gajeel scooped her up in his arms throwing her over his shoulder. "Gajeel!" She cried out as he placed a hand on her butt carrying her out the guildhall. They didn't "sneak" out. Everyone was staring at them.

"So much for sneaking, squirt." Gajeel said putting her down. "If you hadn't yelled they wouldn't have known." He had a smirk on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest, his ring shining in the moon light.

Levy glared at him, "You know I hate being picked up!" She crossed her arms in front of her own chest turning away from him. "And I'm not that short!" She added.

"Gihi," Levy looked back at Gajeel just in time to be swept up again but this time bridal style.

The guild hall doors opened and Natsu and Lucy came out with Darcy and Fenix. "And where are you two going?" Darcy said in her small voice. She was six years old but acted like she was in charge.

Gajeel glared at his daughter, "We were leaving you with Lucy and flame brains while we snuck home." He smirked as she pouted. She looked so much like a small Levy and Gajeel loved it. She had the strength of him but the cuteness of her mother.

"Daddy!" She whined. Pantherlily walked out the door and looked at his family. Gajeel made eye contact with his exceed who picked up Darcy and flew her up and placed her in Levy's arms.

Lucy chuckled, "How come you never do that?" She asked looking at Natsu.

Natsu crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Because Happy is never around anymore." He growled walking back into the guild.

"Good going, Lu." Levy giggled. Lucy smiled at the family again before walking back inside with Fenix.

Darcy yawned in Levy's arms and Gajeel smiled at his wife and daughter. "She's tired." He said putting Levy down. He took their daughter from Levy and she wrapped her small arms around his neck. "Let's go home." He whispered.

 **The End**


End file.
